The Valcone Family
by Someone's Bastard
Summary: Takes place after the seven year time skip and the Grand Magic games start in a year Fairy Tail is in a bit of trouble with the Vulcone family, Gajeel, Juvia and Wendy has had a run in with them in the past with their brother, Natsu Dragneel (who's not apart of fairy tail). So Fairy Tail calls him in for assistance.
1. Chapter 1

**The Vulcone Family - Chapter 1**

Everything was fine in the guild. It's been three months since the Tenjiomu group came back and everyone has been training for the Grand magic games that will happen in one year.

Everyone has been called back from training for an emergency meeting.

The whole guild was a buzz wondering what is going on, everyone was there including Gildarts and everyone was shouting until

Master Makarov come out of his office looking very serious

"Ok brats while most of you were away, we got a letter from a family that wants to take Fairy Tail down"

and when he finished there was an uproar of threats until one voice came across from all of them shouting

"Who's the family" said a gruff voice of Gajeel who was standing next to his two sisters Juvia and Wendy.

"The Vulcone's" said Makarov and Gajeel, Juvia and Wendy all wided their eyes in surprise

"Fuck" said Gajeel, remember those painful memories when they had a run in with them

"You know them Gajeel" asked Makarov and everyone looked at him Surprised

"Yeah before we came here to Fairy Tail, me Juvia and my other brother were independent mages, while Wendy and two of my other

siblings were getting looked after but this old guy. We got a pretty good reputation as the Dragon Guard and the Vulcone's didn't

like that so one night they attacked us killed our sister Hope as a warning, so after that happened we told

Juvia and Wendy to come here me and my other brother stayed as independent mages,

Two years later I decided to quit the independent life and come here as you know, while our brother stayed" said Gajeel and everyone was shocked to learn Gajeel's, Juvia's and Wendy's past while Lucy, Cana, Gildarts and laxus looked at them as if they were Ghost's because they've heard that story before

"What happened to the other brother,the younger one" asked Erza

"He blamed us for everything and ran away" said Juvia with a sad look on her face remember that night

"Who's your brother that's still the Independent mage" asked Lucy hoping it to be true while Cana, Gildarts and Laxus were thinking the same thing

"You might know him as Natsu Dragneel the Salamander" said Gajeel while smirking

"WHAT" shouted the whole guild

"I take it you know of him" said Juvia while giggling with Wendy

"I knew it" shouted Laxus

"What you know him Sparky" said Gajeel

"Yeah while I was away for a year, I was travelling with him and his group and I'm also Jess's Mate" said Laxus while smirking at the reactions he was getting from the family

"Your Jess-nee's Mate" asked Wendy

"Yep" said Laxus and Gajeel started laughing "What's so funny metal head"

"You know she's gonna be mad she hasn't seen you in seven years" said Gajeel while laxus looked down in shame

"What's the Matter Gildarts do you know him" asked Gajeel as he sat down next to Levy his mate

"Yeah me and Cana are Drinking buddies with him and I've also been on a few missions with him as Well" Said Gildarts with a grin

"He also slept with Yuka" said Cana as she was drinking

"What the fuck, that's disgusting" said Gajeel

"What you know how she is" said Gildarts

"Ah I remember seeing the kid, he was blowing up a Dark guild with, that purple headed vixin and the Ninja, Jason,

what I want to know is, why is Jason mute"

"He's mute until he gets revenge on the people that killed Hope, he was her mate.

It's part of his culture he's the Last Ninja from Gogato" said Gajeel making Makrov and Gildarts go wide eyed.

"Hey Mira and Erza, you've been awfully quiet do you know him" said Gajeel with a smirk

"I meet him once on a job that he helped me with I had an Interesting encounter with him and Yuka" with a mischievous glint in her eyes and smirk on her lips while this was happening Erza face was getting red and reder

"Omg you slept with him Erza" shouted Mira

"I didn't peg you for a one night stand kinda girl, Titiana" smirked Gajeel

"It was one time okay, I bumped into him on a job we had a spar and things got heated Okay, nobody say a word" shouted Erza, while Cana, Mira, Juvia, Gajeel and Gildarts were giggling

"All this is good and all Gramps but who are the Vulcone's" asked an irritated Gray

"The Vulcone's are a rich family of vampires who want nothing but to kill all humans" said Gajeel and then Gray started Laughing

"I'm sorry but there is no way vampires exist" said a Laughing Grey and through the silence Lucy said "there is"

"How do you know about vampires' bunny girl" asked Gajeel

"Because, my family was killed by Vampires and as soon as they were about to kill me, your brother saved me" said Lucy with a smile

"That's not all is it, he trained you didn't he" said Gajeel with a smirk

"Yeah, he trained me with a sword and he also gave me Capricorn, he found him during his travels, he trained me for a year" said Lucy

"Hey Old man, is it alright if I call Natsu, he'd want to be in on this" said Gajeel

"Will, my Grand Daughter in Law be coming" he said with a smirk while looking at Laxus who just rolled his eyes

"Yeah probably, and that purple haired vixen, you talked about" said Gajeel

"ok sure why not, put it up the video for all to see, I'm sure everyone who knows him want to see him" he said with a perverted grin thinking about Yuki

So Gajeel put out his Lacrima phone and called Natsu's number and put up for all to see, the screen went up and started ringing and

then the person on the other line picked it up. What people saw was not Natsu Dragneel, it was someone fairy tail hasn't seen in

Three months when she awoke there Second Origin it was Ultear "Hello Fairy Tail"

"What are doing with salamander's phone" asked a shocked Gajeel

"I'm his mate, Natsu in the shower right now"

"WHATTTTTT" shouted the people that knew him

"How long have you been his mate" Juvia Squealed Happy that her brother has finally gotten mate

Ultear smiled and said "we have known each other for about fourteen years and I've been his Mate for six years"

"I suppose you know about what happened when Hope died" said Gajeel with a serious look getting a nod from Ultear

"How was he when he thought we died" the whole dragon family remembered what happened after Hope died, Natsu would kill for the sake of killing,

he would toture people and he would drink a whole lot of Alcohol, he stopped doing all of that stuff when Gajeel beat him into submission and he became his normal self.

Ultear frowned and said "He went through it for about three months, until I showed him video footage of tenrou Island disappearing in a flash of light instead of blowing up, he stopped after he saw it

"Wait what are you guy's talking about" asked Laxus

"When Hope died, salamander started killing his enimies just for the sake of it, he would torture his enimies just for the sake of it and he would drink the whole time, after a month I beat him into submission just so he would stop" explained Gajeel

"People deal with death in different ways, some violent, some not so violent" explain Master Makarov

"Um Ultear, can we see Natsu now" asked a shy Wendy

Ultear Nodded and turned to the side and shouted "Natsu"

"Yeah babe" asked a deep voice, Ultear blushed at this because of the people snickering on the other line

"Gajeel wants to speak to you"

"Coming" as soon as he came out of the shower she squealed and blushed and ran out of the screen "get some pants on, it's not just your brother, it's the whole of fairy tail".

There was a flash of light coming from the side of the screen and then

"Happy now" asked Natsu

"yes, I'm going to take a shower" and then everyone started to hear moans as they were now making out, everyone blushed when they heard this.

As Natsu came into the screen the people saw how much he had changed when they last saw him,

he was now the size of Gajeel, the length of his hear was down to his shoulders, he had with a scar over his right eye, he had three scars across his cheast,

the last and most drastic change is that he now had a metal prosthetic arm.

He started smiling when he saw his family and said

"Hey Guys, hey big brother, or should I call you little brother now since I'm older than you now" now smirking

"Whatever, what happened to you" grumbled Gajeel, worried about what happened to him

Natsu saw that is sibling were looking at him with concern, and so were the other people that he knew

"Oh these just some scars, the one on my chest I was fighting a drake and it got a couple of good hits on me before it died.

I lost my arm fighting a demon cut my arm clean off, but don't worry met this awesome lady who made a prosthetic, good thing about it is,

its's connected to my magic, so my magic still works through my arm and the scar over my right eye well Levi did it" as soon as his sibling heard that Juvia and Wendy started crying while Gajeel punched a wall

"Why would Levi-nii attack you" asked a crying Wendy as Juvia was hugging her

"Don't worry Wendy, I captured him and he's in one of my bases, I found out he was brainwashed by the Vulcone family,

I've been trying to get him back to normal for two years but nothing is working."

"Sorry to interrupt the family reunion, but we just got a letter from the Vulcone family,

saying they want to take us down" said Master Makrov

"What really" asked Natsu getting a nod "Fuck, their getting worse"

"Natsu how come, the Vampire Council aren't doing anything about it" asked Makarov

"There's a Council for Vampires" shouted Grey

"There are councils for all creatures all over the world, the reason why the council won't do anything is

because there all dead and so is the Werewolf council, Werewolf's are pretty much extinct now and the Vulcone family are

in charge of the Vampires now and any one against them are pretty much dead or in hiding, the only Vampires from the council that are

alive now are Ignatius and Diana, there in hiding right now" explained Natsu

"How about the Team, how are they" asked Gajeel

* * *

**Haven't Finished this Chapter but tell me what you Think**


	2. Story and Characters

**About**

Takes place after the seven year time skip and the Grand Magic games start in a year

Fairy Tail is in a bit of trouble with the Vulcone family, Gajeel and Juvia has had a run in with them in the past with their brother (Natsu Dragneel who's not apart of fairy tail). So Fairy Tail calls him in for assistance. Wendy is their sister as well but she doesn't know about what happened.

Natsu already knows Makarov, Gildarts, Erza, Mira, Cana, Laxus, Grey, Juvia, Ultear, Jellal, Merdy and Wendy

Note: Lucy is stronger in this story than the manga she knows how to do star dress and is a swordswoman. She was trained by Natsu for a year

**Natsu and His Friends**

Natsu is a free mage, he is twenty years old. He's smart, kind of crazy he's a mechanic because he has a prosthetic metal arm he's a swordsman as well, Fire Dragon Slayer. He's about the size of Gajeel but a bit bigger

Hope Dragneel – Natsu's, Gajeel's and Juvia's Sister, oldest sister and was Justin's Mate. She's Dead

Steel Darcox – Swordsman and a he's a half Vampire

Felix – He stopped being an independent mage to own a Strip club. He's a Swordsman and also specializes in Assassination. He's also a Hybrid of a wolf and a Vampire. He's Nineteen years old and he's the son of Danny (a friend of Natsu) and a vampire

Selene – an Assassin that works at a strip club on her down time

Ignatius and Diana – the Last of the Vampire Council and are Lovers

Yuka Nix – Yuka travels around with Natsu sometimes, she is also Gajeel and Natsu's Ex. She's a bad ass swordswoman who's a Fire Devil Slayer. Bright purple hair, voluptuous figure, a scar over her left eye

Justin Nix – Justin travels around with Natsu sometimes but mostly with his sister Yuka. Justin is a mute (Stays mute because in his culture, if your loved one dies you go mute until you've gotten your revenge and can't have another lover until that revenge is complete) he can communicate through Telepathy; he was trained by Ninja's from the Island of Gogato. He had no magic until he became a second Generation Dragon Slayer, he an Ice Dragon Slayer. Can also regenerate

Jess Eucliffe – Stings older Sister. She's a Hell fire Dragon Slayer

Yuri Dreyar – Jess and Laxus' seven year old son. His powers are a mixture of hell fire and lightning

**Vulcone Family , Vampires**

Lester Vulcone the head of the family he's a Water God Slayer

Anna Vulcone the wife of Vulcone she's a Ice God Slayer

Drax Vulcone son to Lester and Anna he's a Dark Dragon Slayer

Draco Vulcone son to Lester and Anna he's a Blood God Slayer

Val Vulcone daughter to Lester and Anna she's a Crystal Dragon Slayer

Rose Vulcone daughter to Lester and Anna she's a Light God Slayer

Will Vulcone son to Lester and Anna he's a Poison God Slayer

**Bodyguards all Vampires**

Levi Dragnar – Natsu, Gajeel and Juvia's Brother. He Hates his family for not saving Hope and blames them for everything and is out to kill them. He's a Snow Dragon Slayer and he's a turned a Vampire

Roxy she's a Lightning Devil Slayer Trained Assassin

Ricky – he's a Lava Dragon Slayer and he's crazy and trained in all Martial Arts

Kyle Reed he's a Earth God Slayer Trained in swordsmanship

Damian Linch he's a Requip mage and deals with poisons and traps. He's a Hunter

Lion can do transformation magic into anything

**Relationships **

Natsu and Ultear are Mates

Gajeel and Levy are Mates

Juvia and Grey are Mates

Laxus and Jess are Mates

Attraction between Justin and Mira

Rouge and Lucy become Mates

Sting and Lisanna become Mates


End file.
